For the Rush
by xxpeninhand08xx
Summary: She again tried to explain this feeling away with her adrenaline excuse, but as this particular day approached, her barriers had been crumbling little by little.


Lily Evans was not an innocent little girl. She had had boyfriends and broken curfews and thrown out her fair share of curse words. She truly was a good girl at heart, but the adrenaline rush of doing something against the social norms of her generation gave her a thrill like no other.

She tried to remind herself of this as James Potter slowly kissed his way from her ankle to her knee. Tried her best to make herself believe she was doing this for the rush. Not because she was in love with the prat. Ok, maybe he was less of a prat these days; James had certainly redeemed himself in the last year or so, but Lily still privately thought it was that damn addiction to adrenaline that caused her to agree to that first date.

Now, here they were, on a couch in the Head's common room, with James doing absolutely, sinfully amazing things with his lips, which were now working their way up her abdomen, his hands pushing her blouse aside as he went.

Today was their six-month anniversary and they had agreed to celebrate privately after dinner that evening. It was currently just before their lunch hour and Lily was pretty sure if he didn't stop, that their celebrations would be beginning early.

His lips were now working their way between her breasts, across her freckled chest, and toward her neck, his body slowly snaking itself to lay parallel with hers. It took quite literally all of Lily's self-control not to moan with pleasure. They hadn't explored the physical aspects of their relationship quite as much as Lily would have liked (damn that gentlemanly side of him) but she truly did consider him an intellectual equal. They spent most of their evening patrols in deep, meaningful conversation, only occasionally interrupted by troublemakers or spur-of-the-moment snogging sessions. They rarely argued these days, and when they did, it lacked the heatedness of fights in years past.

James was currently nibbling on her earlobe, which, damn him, he knew turned her on immensely. A groan escaped her lips and she ground her hips upward into his, pleased by the hardness she felt pressing into her leg.

"Lily?" he panted, his lips resting against her neck.

A vague "Mmmm?" was the only response she could muster, as her hands roamed along the sides of his abdomen and her leg hitched over one of his.

"I'm having difficulty trying to wait for tonight," he admitted breathlessly.

"Tell me about it," she muttered. He chuckled slightly and it brought a smile to her lips. Their roaming limbs were still for a few moments, and he held himself up on his elbows as he hovered above her. "Should we go on to lunch, then?"

The Head Boy groaned but gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and pushed himself up off her, settling into a seated position on the opposite end of the couch. Lily remained lying, half undressed and trying to catch her breath, for a moment as he surveyed her with a predatory gleam in his eye. She finally sat up and began redoing the buttons on her blouse before she met his gaze.

_Merlin_, she groaned inwardly, _he is a handsome man. And bloody amazing at everything he does. Prat._

Suddenly deciding her next move, she crawled forward and positioned herself straddling his lap. Through his smirk, she could sense his pleasant surprise at her sudden move. "Just a few more minutes," she said, by way of explanation, before capturing his lips with hers. Her arms snaked around his broad shoulders as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her flush with his chest. As the kiss deepened, she again ground her hips into his, this time her hot center pressed against his hardness and both of them groaning with want.

They snogged for a few minutes more before James gently pulled away. "I just…I just want tonight to be perfect," he admitted softly.

Lily felt herself melt a bit. Admitting her virginity had been the one thing she had hesitated to be completely honest about with him. She was certainly not innocent, having done mostly everything _but_ the final deed. The idea of finally, completely being with him caused an unprecedented feeling within the young woman. She again tried to explain it away with her adrenaline excuse, but as this particular day approached, her barriers had been crumbling. "It will be," she assured him with a sweet smile that lit her features. He gave her a grin to match, before gently pushing her off his lap so they could both stand.

They helped the other adjust their rumpled clothes before James sent her off with a peck on the lips and a promise to meet in the Great Hall in a few minutes for lunch. He had, ahem, a bit of an issue to take care of before he joined her.

* * *

Lily had a bit of an epiphany as she made her way downstairs. A great realization that caused her chest to seize up and a flush to overtake her face: she loved James. Merlin's beard…how had she not been able to accept it before? At seventeen years old, she could hardly say she had been in love before, but in this moment, she somehow knew exactly what her feelings were.

She strode into the Great Hall with her shoulders thrown back and a smile on her face as she joined her friends at the Gryffindor table. She plopped herself down into a seat beside her friend Alice and sighed happily before serving herself.

Alice quirked an eyebrow. "I know that look," she murmured knowingly to Lily. "That's the "Lily-just-got-some-action" look."

A happy giggle escaped the Head Girl's lips. "Perhaps," she allowed as she took a bite of potatoes. Alice simply tutted, but Lily knew she didn't really disapprove; Alice had been the biggest supporter of their relationship. Except perhaps for the dolt that just then threw himself haphazardly onto the bench across from her. Sirius.

"'Ello, 'ello," he greeted, shaking his shaggy hair from his eyes. Both girls muttered vague greetings but continued eating. "Lily-love, where's your lesser half?"

"He'll be down soon," she replied around a mouthful of turkey.

"He's here now," announced James as he took a seat on the other side of his girlfriend, greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. Lily swallowed her bite and gave him a swift grin.

"Oh good," said Sirius cheerfully. "You'll want to hear this, as well, mate." James quirked an eyebrow to indicate he was listening, but piled his plate with food in silence. "Well," he began with a dramatic arm gesture, "I just so happened to overhear some fellows talking in the loo just now, and it seems as though a certain Hufflepuff plans to ask our darling Lily-love to Hogsmeade next weekend!"

"He's doing _what now_?" James demanded, as Lily's eyebrows shot up, and Alice let out a loud laugh. "That dirty bastard," he fumed.

Lily sighed and laid a hand on his tightly clenched fist. "Down, killer," she said lightly. "Davies is such a pushover, don't even worry about it." James' hand relaxed, but his eyebrows remained knitted together. "Honestly," she commented, "you'd think the poor bloke would give it up already."

Alice agreed. "Seriously, I mean it's been, what? Six months since you two got together?" A smile finally made its way to James' face and he glanced happily at Lily.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Six months today." He wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her close. Lily cuddled into his side with a dopey grin on her face. _This is definitely not adrenaline_, she told herself.

"Bloody hell," came Sirius' voice, interrupting their little moment. "I'm happy for the two of you and all, but could you be any more nauseating?"

"Shall we try?" Lily threatened good-naturedly.

"No!" came the vehement reply of their friends. James and Lily laughed but ceased their PDA.

James leaned close to Lily's ear and whispered, "Good thing they're not aware of our plans for the evening, hmm?" She smiled and blushed prettily.

"I honestly don't think I could be any more aware," she informed him quietly as she laid a hand on his thigh. The Head Boy quirked an eyebrow and cleared his throat before returning his focus to his lunch.

_Oh yes_, Lily told herself mentally, _it will definitely be a night to remember._


End file.
